


Action ou vérité

by astrosaturn



Category: Audrey Pirault, Natoo, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, YouTube
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/pseuds/astrosaturn
Summary: Voici une petite fic Audrey/Natoo que j'avais en tête depuis un moment.
Relationships: Audrey Pirault/Natoo, Natoo & Audrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Action ou vérité

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que le confinement a commencé.

Lorsque le président l’avait annoncé à la télé, Natoo était dans sa maison de campagne avec ses meilleurs amis pour le week-end et, habitants tous en appartement sur Paris, ils avaient décidé d’y rester tous ensemble.

La maison était assez grande, ils s’étaient tous un peu éparpillés pour ne pas être les uns sur les autres. Nat, Audrey et Emy avaient chacune leurs chambres à l’étage et Gali et Théo avaient chacun une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils essayaient de s’occuper comme ils pouvaient. Nat, Emy et Théo avaient des projets professionnels à finir, mais Audrey et Gali ont dû innover. Gali avait emmené sa switch et dès qu’Animal Crossing fut disponible à la vente, elle l’acheta directement. Audrey, quant à elle, passait ses journées à jouer avec Mila, son chien et Kitty et Lola, les chiens de Nat. La maison de Natoo était entourée de champs à perte de vu, le terrain de jeu pour ces chiens était donc infini, à leurs grands bonheurs.

* * *

pdv audrey

« Naaat ! cria Audrey en ouvrant la porte fenêtre du salon. T’as pas des serviettes un peu pourries ? Les chiens se sont roulés dans les champs et ils ont de la terre partout je peux clairement pas les faire rentrer comme ça !

\- Oh non, Audrey pourquoi tu les as emmenés là-bas ? dit Nat se levant du canapé et en se dépêchant vers la cuisine.

\- Bah tu m’as pas dit qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit d’y aller, je pouvais pas savoir moi, dit Audrey en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Oui bon c’est vrai… Mais les laisse plus aller là-bas hein ! dit Nat en tendant 3 serviettes à Audrey.

\- D’accord… Désolée. »

Audrey fit mine de partir en étant toute triste.

« Eh oh, part pas comme ça ! » Nat attrapa Audrey par la taille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière si mit à rougir mais Natoo ne vit rien.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dehors pour essuyer les chiens.

Quelques heures plus tard, Audrey était dans sa chambre en train de regarder son fil d’actualité Instagram lorsque qu’elle entendit quelqu’un frapper légèrement à sa porte.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est Emy, je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! »

Emy entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s’assis sur le lit tout en fixant Audrey.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dévisage comme ça ? protesta Audrey.

\- Il s’est passé quoi tout à l’heure avec Nat ? demanda Emy en rigolant.

\- Hein ? Il s’est rien passé, je lui ai juste demandé des serviettes pour nettoyer les chiens, c’est tout. Pourquoi ? dit Audrey, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Non mais ça j’ai bien vu, j’étais là, mais ce que je voulais dire c’est : qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu deviennes rouge écarlate quand elle t’a attrapé par la taille ? dit Emy en regardant Audrey droit dans les yeux.

\- Je… Quoi ? Moi ? Je suis pas du tout devenue rouge écarlate, qu’est-ce que tu racontes. »

Les pommettes d’Audrey commencèrent à se colorer de nouveau, plus légèrement cette fois. Elle ne savait plus où regarder. Soudain, elle sentit la main de son amie sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Audrey ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, je suis là pour ça. Je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Je sais… mais c’est juste que… c’est dur.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? dit Emy avec une voix tendre.

\- Je sais pas, dit Audrey en soupirant. J’ai de l’attirance pour elle, ça c’est sûr. Mais de là à dire des sentiments, je sais pas du tout. Peut-être ? »

Audrey commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Emy s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Emy, vraiment.

\- T’as pas à me remercier, c’est normal. C’est mon rôle d’être là pour toi, dit Emy en s’écartant d’Audrey. Bon, dis-moi tout ! Depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça pour elle ? T’en as parlé à quelqu’un ?

\- Euh… ben j’ai toujours trouvé Nat très attirante, on va pas se le cacher mais je pense que j’en ai vraiment pris conscience quand on est parties au Canada ensemble.

\- Attends, c’était y’a plus d’un an ça, non ? Et t’en a parlé à personne depuis ?

\- Non, personne…

\- Oh merde… Bon je suis là maintenant, dit Emy en effleurant son bras d’un geste rassurant. Mais t’as jamais essayé d’en parler avec elle ? Peut-être qu’elle ressent la même chose, tu sais pas ?

\- Non ça va pas ! Nat est 100% hétéro ça se voit, répondit Audrey en rigolant. Je sais que j’ai aucune chance, de toute façon je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs, je sais qu’il se passera jamais rien entre nous.

\- Eh mais tu sais pas ça ! Ça fait un moment qu’elle est célibataire, non ? Elle attend peut-être quelqu’un ? Mais elle a peur car ce « quelqu’un » c’est sa meilleure amie ? »

Audrey haussât les épaules.

« Et puis oh, arrête tes conneries. Nat est pas hétéro, ça se voit à des kilomètres.

N’empêche que c’est vrai qu’en y pensant, vous êtes super proche et tactile toutes les deux.

\- J’ai l’impression que c’est devenu presque normal pour elle qu’on soit proche, mais depuis le confinement j’ai du mal. Le fait de la voir tout le temps, tous les jours, j’ai envie d’être encore plus proche d’elle mais je m’en empêche parce que ça fait mal un peu…, répondit Audrey.

\- Oui je comprends…  
Tu veux qu’on propose aux autres de faire un truc tous ensemble ce soir après manger ? Ça te changera les idées comme ça ! dit Emy d’un ton enjoué

\- Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Audrey en souriant. »

* * *

pdv natoo

Natoo était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger avec Gali lorsque qu’elle vit Audrey et Emy descendre les escaliers.

« Ça va les filles ? demanda Théo depuis le canapé.

\- Oui super ! Avec Audrey on a eu une idée, ça vous dit de faire un jeu après manger tous ensemble ? dit Emy

\- Oh ouais grave bonne idée ! Un action/vérité ça vous dit ? s’écria Théo en sautant du canapé.

\- Oulaa, doucement Théo. Pourquoi tant d’engouement d’un coup ? dit Nat en rigolant.

\- J’en ai marre de bosser sur mon projet, j’ai besoin de me changer les idées et de boire aussi. Attend, rassure-moi : on a de l’alcool ?

\- Oh oui, on en a. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça ! dit Nat ouvra un placard rempli de bouteille en tout genre. »

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fini de manger et commençait à s'installer sur les canapés. Théo et Nat ramenèrent quelques bouteilles d'alcool et Nat alla instinctivement s'asseoir à côté d'Audrey. Emy, assise sur le canapé d'en face, fit un petit clin d'œil à Audrey.

Une fois tout le monde servit, la soirée pouvait commencer.

« Bon du coup on part sur un action vérité, qui veut commencer ? dit Nat.

\- Oh moi j'ai un truc ! dit Théo. Audrey, action ou vérité ?

\- Hmm, vérité, dit-elle en souriant. C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance Théo hein... mais bon un peu quand même.

\- Bah super, merci... dit-il en rigolant. Alors, on va commencer soft hein. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà réveillée dans le lit d'un inconnu ?

\- C'est soft ça pour toi ? Eh bah dit donc. Audrey rigola.   
Non je sais toujours chez qui je me réveille, mais merci de t'en préoccuper !

\- Ah bah de rien, c'est normal, répond-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. 

\- Gali, action ou vérité, continua Audrey.

\- Aller, action ! répondit cette dernière.

\- Lèche ton nez. »

Après deux minutes de bataille acharné, Gali n'avait toujours pas réussi à toucher son nez avec sa langue, tout le monde était plié de rire.

« Bon laisse tomber Gali, on va dire que t'as réussi grâce à ta persévérance, dit Audrey en rigolant.

\- Ok merci, j'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu, vous avez vu. Elle s'installa au fond du canapé. Bon, que les choses sérieuses commencent. Nat.

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse la personne de ton choix. »

Nat, qui commençait à être un peu bourrée, se tourna vers Audrey sans réfléchir et l'embrassa. 


End file.
